


Gryffindor Reds

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-16
Updated: 2007-02-16
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1831015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Gryffindor Reds

**Author:** [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)  
 **Prompt:** Red.  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Category/Warnings:** Humor, Romance, Femmeslash!  
 **A/N:** Beta read by [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan**.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Gryffindor Reds

~

The two redheads flew flawlessly, gracefully executing their training maneuvers.

“You’re staring again,” Hermione whispered.

Harry blushed. “I can’t help it! Plus, you are, too. You’re as bad as I am.”

She grinned wickedly. “Yes, maybe... I love Quidditch leathers, what’s your excuse?”

Harry sighed. “It’s the hair,” he said dreamily. “The way it gleams in the sun...”

Practice over, Ginny broke away, bowling Hermione over with a hug and a deep kiss.

Harry shook his head. “Newlyweds,” he muttered. Then, he was spun enthusiastically.

“Miss me?” Ron asked.

Harry grinned, tugging him down by his hair for a kiss.

~


End file.
